1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to non-volatile memories (NVMs).
2. Related Art
Non-volatile memories (NVMs) have a significant role in the semiconductor industry in both stand alone and integrated applications. Often NVMs are a significant portion of the size of the overall semiconductor device. Thus much effort is made in minimizing the size of the individual NVM cells that make up the NVM. A significant consideration in this regard is how the cells are laid out together. The integration of the individual NVM cells into an overall NVM array is thus very important. A variety of issues can be relevant to this. The basic row and column structure using orthogonal bit lines and word lines is almost certainly required while also being able to couple power supply terminals to the individual NVM cells as needed for reading, programming, and erasing.
Accordingly there is a need to provide further improvement in avoiding unnecessary usage of space in the arrangement of NVM cells in achieving a NVM array.